


Night On Campus

by emjellybean



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 07:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3125960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin are on campus one night and they have a good idea...well, a good one according to their drunken selves. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night On Campus

**Author's Note:**

> I tried!  
> Please tell me if there are any mistakes in grammar and all of that jazz. Hope you enjoy! ^^

For some reason, Gavin and Ryan both thought it was a good idea to get Gavin on a utility cart and run him down the hallway. Now, they didn’t think it was a good idea before, when they were sober, but after some drinks in their dorm, nothing was going to stop them from having this “amazing adventure”.  
  
They weren’t so drunk that they could barely walk or talk, but just enough that their judgment was drastically different than normal. They knew that there was a cart in one of the classrooms, which they had to go to the other building across the parking lot to get to. They threw on a light jacket, since it was pretty cold, and got a flashlight because it was around nine at night.  
  
How are they going to get in the building? It’s most definitely locked, but Ryan already has his ways to get the lock open. As in, he has his own set of keys that he made to get in rooms specifically blocked off to students during the night. They got inside and slowly walked up the stairs, Gavin tripping and falling once or three times, each time knocking Ryan down with him. When they finally made it up the stairs, they went to five different classrooms because they kept going to the wrong one.  
  
“It’s this one!”  
  
“That’s a closet, Gav!”  
  
After they found the classroom, Ryan took out the keys from his pocket that he, thankfully, actually remembered to bring and slowly opened the door with a loud creaking sound. “Need to get these fucking doors fixed.” Ryan mumbled, walking inside and motioning for Gavin to follow him like they were sneaking even though no one else was around. He turned on a light and looked around. “There it is.” He pointed to the cart sitting in the room. The cart had two shelves, one of which Gavin would be sitting on.   
  
The two of them scrambled over to the cart and grabbed it, quickly pulling it out of the room. Ryan remembered to lock the door behind them and they headed to an elevator to go back to the first floor. They weren‘t dumb enough to try to use the stairs. Maybe if they would have had a few more drinks. Once inside, they stood contemplating for a minute before turning to each other at the same time and saying, “This is gonna be awesome.” They smiled at each other and Ryan leaned over to press a chaste kiss to Gavin’s lips, pulling away only seconds later when the elevator door opened.   
  
They hurried back to the dorms and found the longest hallway they could, going at the very beginning of it. Gavin got in the utility cart and gave Ryan a thumbs up. Their plan was for Gavin to sit on the shelf closest to the ground and hold on while Ryan ran as fast as he could down the hallway, eventually letting him go, so he would majestically glide down the rest of the hallway and probably come to a gentle stop when he hit a wall. Then they would go back to their room and have a few more drinks before they passed out.   
  
It happened just a little differently.  
  
Ryan grabbed the push handle and started to run as fast as he could about halfway down the hallway before letting go and standing back, watching Gavin zip down the hallway…and eventually hit into the wall with a loud thumping sound, the cart falling over. Ryan ran over to him, checking to make sure that Gavin was okay, feeling suddenly a bit more sober. “Gavin?”  
  
Gavin groaned and got off the cart. “Bad idea…” He said, putting a hand on his head.  
  
“Yeah, no shit.” He moved Gavin’s hand and pressed against the spot, apologizing when Gavin hissed in pain. “Let’s go back to our room.”  
  
Gavin nodded and walked with Ryan, who had an arm around his waist. They left the cart and walked back to their dorm room, closing the door behind him. Gavin went to look in the mirror. “You think I‘ll have a bump?”  
  
“Oh, definitely.” He walked behind Gavin and kissed his head. “This was a dumb idea…no more drinking for us.”  
  
“Yeah…today that is. We‘ll be drunk again by the weekend.”  
  
“Of course.” He laughed and hugged him from behind, pressing kisses to his cheek. “Sleep?”  
  
“Yeah, I think that’s a good idea.” He turned around to kiss Ryan on the lips. “Remind me to never listen to you again.”  
  
“Hey. It was your idea.”  
  
“…remind me to never listen to myself. Or speak when I’m drunk.” He groaned. “That hit on the head really brought me back more than anything.”  
  
“It looked like it hurt. Even I felt it.”  
  
Gavin batted his eyes at him. “That’s because we’re connected.” He joked.  
  
“Shut up.” Ryan laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him over to their bed. Of course they weren’t going to sleep right away. They’d spend at least fifteen minutes talking or just laying there, but eventually they’d drift off to sleep in each others arms.   
  
And then next week they’ll do something even crazier.  
  



End file.
